


Moments like these

by neela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Parenthood, Photo Manipulation, Romance, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neela/pseuds/neela
Summary: A collection of Sam/John fanart/photo manipulations and icons.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/John Sheppard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Moments like these

**This is my collection of Sam/John fanart and icons. (Some are pretty old and not exactly the quality I might put out now.) They've previously been posted on Gateworld forums and my Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Now I'm sharing them here as well. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**p.s. I’m noticing that in some browsers, the photos are visible and in some they are not... If anyone else have that problem, please let me know!**

* * *


End file.
